In which harry ends up hyper
by Miss C Riddle
Summary: Harry Potter visits the Weasleys - He doesn't expect the twins to decide that everyone needed to lighten up and attack him with sugar though! Hilarity ensues as Harry pranks everyone.


**Note: The bold writing during the twin's speech is when they cut across one another - so one speaks, then the other continues in bold, then the other etc.**

**Disclaimer: Blond? No. Rich? No. Own Harry Potter? Also no. Unfortunately.**

* * *

**In Which Harry Ends up Hyper**

Harry Potter grew up with abusive relatives, the Dursley's until he went to Hogwarts when he was eleven.

During his first year at Hogwarts, he met the Dark Lord, Voldemort, for the second time, the first time he had met him was when he was a year old.

After that, he had to go back to the Dursley's house for the summer holiday; it was annoying for him but fun in a way.

He teased Dudley for a while, but after some time it got boring, but then on the early in the morning on the day of his birthday, I was saved from there by my friends; Fred, George, and Ron.

He went to the Weasley's home and spent the rest of my summer there, now four years later he is at the Weasley home again, just after his sixth year at Hogwarts, and today, the Weasley twins are bored and called everyone, except their parents, to go to the back yard.

"Hi everyone, **we are bored**, so we decided **to play a game** and want all of you to participate**, if you win you get** three chocolate frogs, **and a box filled with Weasley Wizard Wheezes!"** The twins told them.

"Okay we'll play. What is the name of the game?" Ron asked Fred and George.

"Well we decided that **since Harry didn't have too much** fun at the Dursley's,** and since everyone is acting too seriously lately**, that we could all spoil him today, **and treat him to sweets - it'll be fun!** We named the game: **Who Can Make Harry Hyper Game!"** They replied enthusiastically.

Harry stared at them as if they had lost their minds.

"You want everyone to try and make me... _hyper?_!' he dead-panned, "I highly doubt any of you will win."

"Pretty much, **but that makes the game all that more fun**, there aren't any rules, **you can add potions to the sweets or enchant them**, do whatever you can, you have until eight o'clock tonight, **see you then**!" They said running off.

"I'm not accepting anything you lot give me, so give up now." Said Harry running off to hide from the twins, he knew that they would find him, but wanted to get away from them for as long as possible.

The remaining people: Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Percy, Bill, Charlie and for some unknown reason Luna, looked at each other, then ran off in pairs, apart from Percy who didn't want to be paired up, to get some things ready.

Hermione and Ron went to find some of the gummy sweets that Harry liked, when they found some Hermione put a spell on the sweets to triple the amount of sugar in the sweets without changing the taste of the sweets.

Ginny and Luna found some chocolate frogs and started to come up with a plan to corner Harry.

Bill and Charlie went to Diagon Alley to make their plans without the others there to interrupt them.

Percy… well he decided not to take part and went to do some ministry business.

* * *

Fred and George found Harry hiding in a corner, they stunned him then shoved a sugar potion (like an energy potion) down his throat, they then un-stunned him.

At first, Harry coughed and tried to glare at the twins at the same time, key word: tried.

"Aw poor little Harry, **did we just make you** drink a sugar potion?" The twins said in identical babyish voices.

"You did what!" shouted Harry, running after them as they ran off while laughing.

"Get back here you cowards! Or suffer at the hand of all that is random!" Harry stopped running, did he actually just say that…? He decided he didn't care and carried on running, what he didn't know was that the twins were smirking; knowing that their new invention was working.

Harry ran into his and Ron's room and grabbed all the Weasley wizard wheezes there were left hanging about, then set to making destruction by pranking in the Weasley household.

Meanwhile, Ginny and Luna were creeping about looking for Harry to get him to eat the sweets they had together for the occasion.

They walked into the kitchen and were immediately distracted from their task as they heard a sound coming from the corner of the room, thinking it could be Harry both of them hurried towards the sound. Peruvian darkness powder then covered them and while they couldn't see, Harry used one of Fred and George's favourite tricks, switching their appearances using the twin's newest product, and gave them ever-changing multi-coloured hair.

Everybody at the burrow heard the girls' screams after they could see again, but no one heard Harry's mad laughter as he ran off to prank someone else, he was going to get back at those who agreed to go along with the game, it was their own fault after all.

When Fred and George found Luna and Ginny they had to fight with everything they had not to laugh, but in the end failed and fell on the floor rolling around laughing like the madmen they were.

When everyone else arrived, they ended up in a state much like Fred and George, except from Molly and Arthur, who were lightly chuckling before Mrs Weasley decided to end the mess and told them all to get up.

"Fred, George, what did you do this time?" she said.

"Honestly, **mum it wasn't us this time**, but it is an idea we are willing to try on people at Hogwarts **and also unwanted people in our store!**" They stated loudly.

"Then who was it?" said Arthur, everyone looked around and noticed Harry was missing, they didn't think it was him though because Harry usually wouldn't prank someone without reason…

* * *

By the end of the day everyone had been pranked apart from Fred and George, who had stopped all pranks that would have caught anyone else out, however when they got back to their room and took out their notebook, it seemed to tell them the future as it dropped to the floor open on the page that said:

_Name: Harry James Potter  
Father: James Potter (prongs, marauder)  
Godfather: Sirius Black (Padfoot, marauder)  
Surrogate uncle/second godfather: Remus Lupin (Moony, marauder)_

The twins looked at eachother in horror remembering the pranks Harry had pulled off already today, on his own, without getting caught, and without_ anyone _finding out where he was. Ron and Hermione had been pranked after Ginny and Luna, they had swapped hair and their eyes became bright purple. Ron could only speak in a high pitched voice that made him sound ridiculous and hermione was in contrast in a low voice that didn't suit her at all.

Next had been Bill and Charlie, who had both been soaked in custard and dragon dung, not a nice combination, especially since the dung was spelled to stick on you for twenty four hours.

And now Fred and George were just waiting for Harry to appear again and get them too, a scary thought since Harry was basically the marauder heir.

"Fred, George! Come down for dinner!" Mrs Weasley called up to them, they went downstairs to find no one in the kitchen, there wasn't even dinner on the table!

"**Mum!** Dad! **Ginny!** Anyone?" The twins called out.

Then it started, all became black and the twins were covered in shrinking solution that made them half their height, several different spells: a silencing spell, the jelly-legs curse and impedimenta, a spell to make the twins freeze for a minute as the next part of the prank commenced.

Harry took them outside, where ironically it was raining... he cast a few more spells on them and called the others outside before running off to his room.

When everyone got outside they laughed for twenty minutes rolling around on the floor laughing, tears of mirth streaming down their faces before Ron ran inside to grab a camera, only to find pictures of the pranks that had gone on that day. The pictures were wizard ones so they moved, the first one was of Ginny and Luna screaming and pointing at each other with the Weasley family laughing.

The second one was of him and Hermione when they had been pranked, then Bill and Charlie being pranked and lastly Fred and George being pranked with everyone on the floor laughing madly at them.

Harry then entered the kitchen and grinned at Ron.

"These are so going in the Marauder album." Harry said to him.

"True, true," was the reply Ron gave.

* * *

**Review? :)**


End file.
